1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for absorbing the recoil force of guns.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,058 filed Oct. 3, 1973, by L. R. Folsom et al., there is disclosed a gun which minimizes peak recoil forces on the trunnions by transferring much of the recoil force during the recoil period of the gun cycle to a rotating operating mechanism. In Ser. No. 498,353, filed Aug. 19, 1974, by L. R. Folsom et al., there is disclosed a feeder mechanism particularly adapted for use with the rotating operating mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,058. In Ser. No. 520,858, filed Nov. 4, 1974, there is disclosed a recoil converter mechanism which stores energy during recoil and releases the stored energy during counter-recoil to the rotating operating mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,058.